The Differences
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a sequel for Once there was a boy and his Agent. This is the difference between my AU Potterverse and the JKR Potterverse. Sequel to this is Once upon a Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my one shot sequel for Once there was a boy and his Agent. I might make this into a two shot.**

**Enjoy **

_**I DON'T OWN**_

Nathan sat in Phil's lap as the Avengers sat around them.

Steve had decided to go on his trip instead of listening to the story, He said he had to read the book before learning the differences between them. He left on his trip with all seven books packed with him.

"Maybe you should ask me some questions, then I'll tell you the differences." Nathan said. The Avengers nodded as they thought up questions. Natasha was first. "Did Krum take Hermione to the Yule ball?" She asked before blushing at the stares she received. "Uh no. Hermione went with my brother Fred." Nathan said. He blushed as he thought of Krum. Krum was his first boyfriend.

"Lets try something more productive. Who went to which house?" Bruce said. "Well Harry Hermione and I were sorted into Gryfindor. I was almost a Hufflepuff." Nathan said. "What about Draco Malfoy?" Clint asked. "Oh Dray. He was the first Malfoy to ever be sorted into Gryfindor. His dad nearly killed him. He had to move in with our friend Neville." Nathan said. Their eyes widened. "After that whole thing, Mr. Malfoy was found tortured out of his mind." Nathan said. "Bellatrix was pissed when he hurt her nephew."

After they recovered from that Tony raised his hand eagerly. "What happened to Sirius?" he asked. "Last I saw him he was cleared of his name and lived as a professor at Hogwarts but that was years ago." Nathan said "I have been here for the past fourteen years so I don't know how accurate I will be in later matters." Nathan said trying to hide his face. "So he didn't die in your fifth year?" Tony asked. "No. Why would he have died?" Nathan said."Well Bellatrix killed him." Tony said. "Why would Bellatrix kill her family. The one were I'm from may be evil, but she holds family higher then her respect to Voldy." Nathan said

Bruce interrupted Tony before he could continue. "How was Harry raised." He asked Nathan's face lit up. "Well Miss Petunia raised him and Dudley alright. I met them in my fifth year. Dudley was awesome." Nathan stopped and turned red. "He is tall and muscled and blonde and..." He trailed off as his eyes glazed over with lust. He was brought out of his fantasy by a nudge from his boyfriend. Phil cleared his throat. "Well, lets talk about something else shall we." He said as Nathan blushed redder then his hair.

Bruce chuckled. "How about you. Do you have six siblings like the books?" He asked. Nathan gave him a grateful look. "Yes. I do have six siblings." he said "Are they all Gryfindor?" Natasha asked. "No. Charlie, Fred, Ginny and I were sorted into Gryfindor. Percy was sorted into Ravenclaw and Bill and George were sorted into Slytherin." Nathan said. The Avengers stared at him again. "How did your parents react to that?" Clint asked. "Well my mom wasn't happy but my dad was ecstaticed. He said that it proves that his kids know how to except all and not be biased toward other houses." Nathan said.

Natasha then looked at Nathan. "Is anyone else we read about gay?" She asked. Making Nathan blush. "I don't think so. Charlie is strait as far as I know though he doesn't date often. Fred is dating Hermione, Harry is dating Ginny, Percy is engaged to Audrey, Bill is married to Fleur and George is dating Angelina." Nathan said. "Draco is engaged to Astoria and Neville was dating Luna, before Luna died." Nathan said as he bowed his head in remembrance.

Natasha blanched. "How did she die?" She asked. "She was killed as an example for students not to fight back. They were trying to kill Neville when Luna jumped in front of the curse. She died saving the Savior." Nathan said. "The Savior?" Bruce asked. "Neville and Harry were prophesied to kill Voldy. Harry was to kill him twice and Neville to Save Harry from his second death." Nathan said. "How?" Tony asked. "I don't know. We called Harry the boy who lived. And we called Neville the Savior of Life. No one knows were the name came from." Nathan said.

Trying to get off that topic, Clint clears his throat. "What about Werewolves and Mud-bloods? How are they treated?" He asked. Nathan glared at him. "Muggle born's are treated the same outside of Hogwarts. Inside Hogwarts Muggle born's are treated bad by half the school and indifferent by the other half." Nathan said. "Which half?" Tony asked. "Mostly by pure bloods. I know of a Hufflepuff who killed Cedric in the last battle. He tried to kill a Muggle born named Cho, but Cedric, her fiance sent his own curse. Unfortunately he was killed." Nathan said.

They were silent. "What about werewolves?" Clint asked again. "Well they are treated like people. Strange people but people non the less. We have a law that says a werewolf is treated like a person until they attack someone, unless they are provoked they will be treated like a wolf who attacked someone, and if they were provoked, if it was legitimate, they will be treated like a human being." Nathan said "Either way they would go to prison. It just differs from a regular prison or a kill house." he finished. his face was slightly green.

Tony looked at him. "How about Dumbledore and Snape?" He asked. Nathan bowed his head. "Dumbledore was killed at the end of my sixth year. He was killed by Snape. Pansy Parkinson was tasked to kill him but chickened out and Snape killed him instead. Pansy was found dead the day after." Nathan raised his head. "As it turns out Snape and Dumbledore had staged the whole killing thing to protect us from the Elder wand. Professor Snape was killed a year later."

The Avengers all bowed their own heads. "How about homework? Was it as hard as they say it is in the books?" Bruce asked. "I didn't think it was hard. Potions was as hard as they say it was but my other classes were good. I heard that if you didn't finish your Homework then McGonagall would make you write another paper twice as long." Nathan said. "I personally was thinking of not finishing an essay just to see if it was true." Nathan chuckled.

"Wait you always finished your work? The Ron from the book hated his homework." Tony said. "Well not me. I found it interesting. Maybe not as much as Hermione or Percy, but enough to finish every essay I was given. I love to read a good book." He said. "I even read the Harry Potter series. I loved it but it was way off considering Harry's Family, and me and Hermione getting together." He shuddered violently. "She is like a sister to me. Plus she is dating Fred." Nathan said.

"Is that all?" He asked. "What about your animagus forms and you patronus?" Tony asked. "Well you saw my animagus form." Nathan said. "My patronus is a Jack Russell Terrier." Nathan said. "Does any of the others have an animagus form?" Natasha asked. "Just Sirius as far as I know." Nathan said. "Well it is getting late we should be going." Phil said as he nudged Nathan off of his legs. "If there is anything I missed we can get together and I'll answer more of your questions OK?" he asked. "You can count on it." Tony said. As the others nod.

Nathan and Phil leave with a pop.

**If I missed anything you want to know then tell me and I will make a second chapter for this.**

**Review!**

**Mars**


	2. AN for the story Development

**Hello! I have made another story for this series! If you have any questions, just ell me and I will try and answer them all.  
**

**The story is Once upon a Dimension. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mars.  
**


End file.
